


Et Vous?

by writtensmitten



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Français | French, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtensmitten/pseuds/writtensmitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Smith is a French professor and Ross is in his final year at Uni as a French major. Honhonhon.</p>
<p>DISCLAIMER: I’m in French currently at college but I am in no ways an expert so if some of the grammar is off I apologize!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et Vous?

“Bonjour mes étudiants!” A voice that contained a wonderful combination of gruff and silk boomed, making Ross’ head snap up from where he was franticly recapping his notes from the past few years. Being a French major was a lot of work, and being in his last year at University was even more work. This voice, however, was a new one. Certainly not the voice of any of the other French professors at his school that he had had the grace to study under for the past three years.

When Ross’ eyes laid upon quite possibly the most dangerously beautiful man he had ever seen before, he felt his heart jump up into his throat and his stomach flutter with butterflies. What an absolute babe, he thought to himself as he bit the eraser of his pencil, unable to hold back a smile at the pure gorgeousness that stood before him. It was clear that a number of other students were also infatuated by the sight of this adonis-like man. I mean, not only was he eye candy, but his French accent was incredibly on point.

“Je suis Dr. Smith. Mais, dire ‘Smiffy’, s’il vous plaît.” The greek go- Dr. Smith, told the class. Ross’ smile only widened when he told them to refer to him as Smiffy. How cute could he be? This man seemed almost too young to be a professor. He couldn’t be more than a few years older than Ross himself and yet he already had a PhD?

Class continued as a normal French class would. They read vocabulary and repeated after Dr. Smith, listened to a few audio recordings and even some French music and briefly touched more on French culture just as time was up for the class. Ross decided to make himself known to the professor, so he approached him once everyone else had left.

“Ah, bonjour, monsieur Hornby.” Dr. Smith beamed, thrusting a hand out to shake Ross’.

“You already know my name?” Ross blushed slightly. He knew enough French to respond correctly, but he was much too flustered to think about translating himself right now.

“Ouai, ouai.” Dr. Smith nodded and squeezed Ross’ hand gently before letting go and running his fingers through his hair, an act that almost resulted in Ross jumping the man right then and there. “I’ve heard a lot about you.” He added, slipping back into an English accent. Dr. Smith hadn’t spoke English all class, so Ross felt slightly honored that he was doing so in front of him.

“I-uh… Only good things I hope,” Ross laughed nervously, clutching a few notebooks to his chest as he smiled at his professor. Dr. Smith was slightly taller than him, though not by much, and his facial hair was honestly to die for. Ross barely resisted the urge to rub his own face against it. Barely.

“Of course,” Dr. Smith nodded, leaning back against his desk and folding his arms across his chest. “Now, Monsieur Hornby, if you ever need any… Extra help, you can always come to me. Private tutoring is not against my philosophy.” He practically purred, his face looking smug as Ross tried to interpret that offer as anything other than a hook up. He couldn’t.

“Yeah…” Ross mumbled, face turning a dark shade of red as he fumbled with one of the straps of his backpack. “I’ll definitely take you up on that offer…” He added quietly, biting his lip and smiling at the slightly older man.

“I hope we speak again, soon, then.” Dr. Smith said as he unfolded his arms and lead Ross to the doorway. Ross nodded and followed him to the door, standing in the hallway now as Dr. Smith leaned in the doorway.

“You can parlez my vous any day,” Ross said with a small laugh and a wink as he turned on his heels and headed down the hallway to his next class. Dr. Smith chuckled graciously but did not miss a beat in his reply.

“Avec plaisir, Monsieur Hornby!” Dr. Smith called after him as he disappeared around the corner.


End file.
